sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of an Empire (Free Join rp)
This role play is a successor to the Games Knights Play rp which was a D&D like trap created by the Game Master There are three spots open! Rules 1 each party member follows the directions of the "Entity" 2 Party skill are earned at level five 3 When the prologue is done. To avoid chaos everyone takes a turn to edit this page. if someone doesn't edit within 1 day or a day and a half, their turn will be skipped Participants Brudikai222 (The god of ramen and your host) Sonicsilva1 (A random guy who's rather dead inside) Trisell Chronos (The Trissel Strudel) Classes Samurai- Living in Fwan Shi, the samurai is always wielding the ,iconic Katana or a kanabo, (Japanese giant spiked club) An attack based class. High crits but with low defense. Party skill: Measure once, cut twice- a skill that boosts the party's critical damage dealing. Colonist- a ranged specialist, wielding a musket and a cutlass for close combat. this class' home country is New Mersia, Party skill: Aim at the heart- gives the party an accuracy boost Ninja- Travelers of Fwan Shi armed with a short sword or two daggers, The lowest attack points but the highest movement capabilities and attack speed. Party skill: Poison powder: afflicts the enemy with a poison status effect. Monk- As Chun- nan as there home, the monk is a healer class, This class is armed with claws, brass knuckles or with open fists. Party skill: Yin and Yang- Gives an attack, defense, movement speed and other buffs to their allies and debuffs the enemies' stats Viking- A Nordic class wielding a two handed axe. This class can use their environment as a weapon, picking up boulders, trees, pillars ect. as tools to crush anyone they come across. Slowest attack speed but the highest attack damage. Party skill: Rage- Gives the party a major attack boost Knight- Also from New Mersia the knight class is focused on defense, the tank of the team. Armed with a shield and sword Party skill: Rally- Gives the party a major defense boost Characters Axel Yu- a Samurai that was once part of Kwan Shi's army who left for a better life. He stole a Helios weapon to slow Kwan's reach and is now branded as a traitor. Asonja the Dragonhog - a lesser-known colonist with a ton of potential that is yet to be seen by the majority. He's an inventor and is always increasing his knowledge of Math, Physics, and Engineering. Nobody understands his level of knowledge, but they understand his level of work on a daily basis. Noctis of the Chozin Chisai - A mid-ranking Coreplex weilder: a monk of sorts from the Chisai Aethair near the Chozin village. Plot An emperor known as Kwan Shi has invaded the rest of Mobius. Sensing an unbalance an entity pulls a few people from their universes. Their memories and original abilities are replaced with one of several factions, Colonist, Samurai or ninja, Knights, Vikings , and Monks,. These chosen few must find weapons forged from a special metal known as Helios, and band together any resistance fighters they can and set the universe right again. Prologue Colonists You wake up to the smell of something burning. It compels you to sit up, as you do you see a hedgehog sitting on a rock with a sword resting on his lap. "You're awake, finally." The black-furred dragonhog started to wake up, his vision slightly blurred like he needed glasses to see clearly. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What the hell...? What happened? Who're you?" "What the hell? I don't know. What happened? Kwan's army attacked is village and you're lucky I decided to save your life. Who am I? Axel Kir Yu, and who are you?" The hedgehog got up. "That was fast...sounds like you get this a lot," the dragonhog finally stands up all the way, but he was a bit unstable. "I'm...Asonja. I lived here or ...at least I did before this army group attacked or whatever." "I can guess as much. Can you walk?" "Yes, I can," He says as he attempts to take a step forward but instead flies sideways and lands flat on his face. "...Yeah on second thought..." "Tch." Axel grabbed Asonja by his shirt pulling him up. He was jolted back to his feet and this helped him somehow. "...Thanks. What's your plan?" "Nothing yet, I'll make it up as I go." He shoved a Musket into Asonja's hands. "Go through those bushes keep going straight when you see a water fall go straight in it! I'll join up with you there." "On it.." Asonja nods as he made his way through the bushes as instructed. Along the way, he made a makeshift bayonet-with a sharp rock and some twine to hold it in place-as a form of extra attack if he got ambushed and had no ammo. He began moving again with an unloaded musket in hand now. A few Hours later Asonja makes it to the area. He pulled back a stalk of bamboo, a large grass valley with a water fall to the north laid out before him. A large meteorite lays smoldering in the middle of it all. **now we can officially begin!** Knights You wake up to a meteor shower pounded the ground a few houses get hit as the screams of civilians ring in your ears. Vikings A Foreign ship washes up onto the shores of your village. A symbol of an Oni with a lotus coin in the background the ship comes into view. The locals surround the ship some with weapons drawn. "What is that vessel? Samurais Axel sit under a tree as a meteor soars across the sky. "More Helios, more wars, more lives lost...." He said to him self as he props himself up with his sword. "Better protect that meteor." The Samurai travels a few miles bits of trees and grass are on fire as he neared the landing of the meteorite. A large bamboo grove with a water fall to the far north laid before him. The meteorite's landing zone in the middle of it all, smoking and glowing. "The kami lead me here fore a reason." Axel pondered. "A hideout perhaps." "A hideout for those who protect the peace of our universe." A voice spoke to him. "Who's there? Axel put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Be calm warrior, I am one who you call, the kami." A blue orb circled aroud him. "There are some villages being attacked by Kwan's army. Go to them, help there survivors and bring them here. I Shall guide you all from there." The Orb flew through his body giving him knowledge on where to go, just who to save was to be answered. Ninjas You sit in a prison cell of your home town, Fwan Shi it is unknown to the other prisoners why but a guard walks up to your cell. "Lets go prisoner." Monks "Kwan's army is attacking! Get the women and children to safety! Any one who's willing to fight with me!" A person shouts. Soon smoke fills the air, the sound of flames crackling "Hey! GET UP, You're not dead yet!" A voice calls to you. "... What is this?" Noctis turned about: his quickened breath soon slowing down to maintain calm. "Safety?" He looked about for where everyone was. Village huts were set ablaze,by a few people on horse back as foot solders engage other monks in battle. A flag was raised that had a symbol of an Oni with a lotus coin in the background. A dark brown weasel wearing shaolin monk attire grabs Noctis by the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing standing around!" He then shoves a pair of iron knuckles into his chest. " Your arms aren't broken are they?!" Noctis looked at the iron knuckles, then back at the monk. "Right..." Noctis applied the knuckled to his hands: giving a bit of a scowl at the weapons on his fingers but sighing before walking toward the battle. Bodies of civilians laid on the ground with multiple stab wounds or limbs hacked off, as the chaos continued one warrior of the opposing forces, a mobian boar got off of his horse, the ground cracking bit under his weight. He pointed at Noctis as if challenging him. "Monk, you look like you'll give me a..... fair challenge. At least until the traitor gets here. Before we do battle in my homeland it is customary to state our names, I am Omoi Tsuyu. I am the club in Emperor Kwan's right hand. Your name young warrior?" Noctis delayed his answer. He looked over to the death, then back to the boar. "... I am not of your homeland," He replied lowly. "Eager to die then, can't blame you though your friends are probably waiting for you in the afterlife ." The boar reached behind his back pulling a giant club out and smashing it onto the ground with one hand. "I'll do you a mercy and kill you with one swing." The boar crouched into a sumo wrestler's stance. "Swing that club, and you'll live to regre it," Noctis waited. "You're on the short side of being intimidating!" Omoi swung the club upward letting it rest on his right shoulder. He then steped a few inches closer reared back and brought the club downwards. Noctis reached one hand out, letting it glide across the side of the club. He used his then to aim an upward leap just against the side of the club, and grind his other hand's iron knuckles into the boar's right eye socket. Omoi lets go of the club clutching his eye with both hands falling onto one knee. He wasn't screaming in pain, in fact he started laughing. " Cheap shot, going for my eye." Noctis promptly used this opportunity to lunge his other knuckled hand at the other eye. Omoi quickly caught Noctis' fist. "Nu uh uh, not letting you do that again." The boar stood up lifting Noctis off his feet as well. "I am one of the Eight Heads of Orochi. you can't beat me runt." Omoi let go of Noctis only to shoulder tackle him into the side of a wooden building splintering it. Noctis held his breath upon the impact, then slowly exhaled as he dealt with the shock of the ramming. "You keep telling me things that I don't care about. You are not memorable. You are already forgotten." Omoi bent down looking Noctis in the eyes. "The monks are the ones who will be forgotten, Just like your old leader Gao Li." The boar picked up his club and raised it with one hand. "Good bye Monk." "You are very mistaken about who I am," The meerkat pulled his leg upward, and while judging the position of the club, rammed his heel at it with intent to crack it in half. The Club splintered and became unusable. Omoi just let it go and sighed in frustration. " Another weapon gone, If only I still had the Oni's Hammer." The boar looked back at Noctis. "You're a good warrior after all, I thought the traitor was the only one to give me trouble. Continue you to sharpen you skill monks, I'd like to fight you again. Hopefully neither of us die before that day comes." Omoi turned his head over to his invasion force. "All hands fall back We killed enough of them today." A few members of the invading force fell to the ground. A Hedgehog wearing Kwan's army uniform and a straw hat stood behind him. "Leaving Omoi?" Noctis let his leg go limp for a moment as the boar talked on, but once he felt enough strength for the act, he struck once more: using the claws at his toes to cut at the other eye. He caught Omoi on the other eye, blood rushing from the cut. The boar used his oppisite arm to grab Noctis by the chin and slam him back down and a purplish glow circled around Omoi. "You don't know who your messing with Monk. I could have killed you 3 times over but decided to give you a chance to fight for your life. I'll admit you've earned it but don't make me regret wasting my time on you!" I have been touched by Helios and I'm far beyond your skills!" "But not mine." The hedgehog replied. "I'll deal with you soon enough traitor!" Omoi said walking away holding his bloody eye. Noctis pulled himself up from the ground, immediately approaching the hedgehog. "You know what caused this?" "I do not know what, but who." The hedgehog replied. " But it is not safe here anymore." He pointed to the south east. "Go through those bushes and keep on the path. You should see a bamboo grove about 10 elems, known as miles in your measurements. I will catch up to you soon and explain." The hedgehog said, walking over to the monk who woke Noctis up. Not knowing fully the nature of this individual, Noctis remained where he was, observing them. The hedgehog extended a hand to to Monk to help him up, the monk was reluctant at first but accepted his help. The two shared a small conversation for a while as the remaining monks tended to the injured or dead. The hedgehog bowed and turned around only to see Noctis still there. He sighed and walked back over. "I know its weird taking orders from someone you just met but we have to move NOW. There is no doubt Omoi is going to tell Kwan that I'm here, that means his army will be back with more than just a raid party." "Then I will be a lender," Noctis replied. "I will loan you twelve steps for every question you give me an answer to." "Alright. whats your first question?" The hedgehog said tightening the belt that held his sword. "Why am I in this circumstance where I am being referred to as 'monk'?" "You are in this circumstance because you apparently live here, and you haven't told Omoi your name so he refers to you as a monk. Now if you please take twelve steps this way. The hedgehog said walking. Noctis took the twelve steps. "I am not from this land... or world most-likely. Do you know what sent me here? I have no access to the higher abilities." The hedgehog sighed. "The Kami said he wiped their memories of their lives outside of this universe" He said to himself The hedgehog then turned to Noctis. "The Kami has told me about you, and I forbid to talk about it while in the presence of those who do live here. "Now come with me or be killed by Omoi, your original abilities do not work in this..... world and as I said before they will be back with more than a raid party" The hedgehog's tone got serious. "I believe we had an agreement," Noctis replied, before repeating. "Do you know what sent me here?" "An entity called The Kami by my people." The hedgehog replied. "There is a colonist and a viking waiting at the bamboo grove. You are the last one to arrive so hurry up." The hedgehog started walking. "So how about AS we walk you can ask question!" Noctis started the next twelve steps. "As long as you continue to answer them while we walk. Once I have no further questions, you should have little to worry about. What exactly has been changed in my abilities? If I have none of my previous skills, then it would stand to reason something else would replace it, such as with these knuckled." The entity has not shared that information with me. All I know that in order to protect the balance of my world he was supposed to temporarily erase your memories of your true home and replace them." The hedgehog said as he continued walking. "I'm sure I would have been so grateful," Noctis remarked sarcastically. "And to return to my actual life, I am needed to follow in this quest of yours?" "indeed." The hedgehog said. "Since we will be cooperating it is best to introduce ourselves. I am Axel" "Hello, Axel." "greetings Noctis." The two walked for a few miles Axel said stopping infront of a large wall of bamboo. "Welcome to the White Lotus safe house." Axel pulled back a stalk of bamboo, a large grass valley with a water fall to the north laid out before them. A large meteorite lays smoldering in the middle of it all **now we can officially begin!** Official Start Axel walked to the center of the valley and climbed on top of the meteor. "Gather round!" "I didn't tell you my name," Noctis replied. "True, but he did." Axel pointed to the sky and a blue light floated down. "Greeting souls of the outside. I go by many names, The Kami, God, Odin but you may call me Entity." "Why, am, I, here, Entity?" Noctis questioned directly. Asonja, standing slightly-more distant away from the group with his colonial wear stood with the musket strapped to his back. He said nothing and just listened. A viking walked up beside him just looking at the light. " Manners, Noctis." The Entity warned. "Someone upset the balance of the world I created, I brought you all from your homes of Chun-nan, New Mersia, and Midgard. to help set it right. All your homes were attack by Kwan's army at the same time, that should not have happened since Kwan's forces is never that large." The Entity said. "If its all the same to you we can begin somewhat of a counter attack. Axel please get on that will you?" Axel climbed back onto the meteorite wearing a black togi and hakama with a purple trim. "Before I begin, introductions are in order. I am Axel Kir Yu, former right hand of Kwan's empire and a head of Orochi." "When you say 'your homes' you mean Chun-nan, or whatever fictional home you made up for me?" Noctis further questioned. "Noctis it IS your real home, did Omoi cause you brain damage?." The entity floated in front of Noctis til he was in whispering distance. "As long as you are here you will not mention that you are from another universe any longer. These people have no idea worlds outside this one exists and I intend to keep it that way. Break this rule and I will erase your memory." "Moving on." Axel continued "I will share a bit about this meteor I'm standing on. This a metal known as Helios,it contains magical capabilities that we do not fully understand yet. we use it to enhance our weapons, armor and life expediencies. Kwan has used Helios to kick start this invasion although his forces are more skilled than I remember." "You're telling us this why," Asonja asked, inspecting his musket and polishing it, not paying much attention to the current situation. "Because it is an unbreakable metal, by regular weaponry anyway. Fortunately Helios takes time and a hell of a lot of money to give it shape. Kwan give his most advanced soldiers these weapons made from the metal. The Heads of Orochi a task force I was leader of that gave Kwan most of his victories will be a thorn in this resistance side until I can fit you each with a weapons of Helios of your own." Noctis looked at his brass knuckles then back to Axel. "For what price?" "Free." Axel replied. "I have an old friend in Hwarng-Shen who would do it with no charge. The only problem is that Hwan-Shen is under Kwan's control." Axel sat on top of the meteorite. "I will have to think of a plan to contact him. In the meantime get to know your comrades for they will have your back in the coming battles." Asonja slung the musket behind his back again, fixing his quills and hair in the process. His little horns were revealed for a moment before being hidden again in his mass of black/purple hair. "I'm guessing I'm more support-type than anything..Lightweight, strategist...to a degree anyway." Noctis just silently glanced between them all: folding his arms. The light floated right between Asonja's eyes dimming a bit. "Cmon Asonja you can do better than that." A brown bear with his left eye missing looked at Noctis with a half smile and extended a hand for a handshake. "Fafnir is me, English not first lan.-- la... speech, forgive me. Fafnir looks forward to working with you and colonist over there." Noctis slowly unfolded one arm and firmly shook the bear's hand. Asonja huffed and moved away from the light. "Ugh, just give me a bit of time before I can actually be of use to this group." Axel continued to sit on the meteor in a meditative stance until he opened his eyes. Noctis looked to Axel for a moment, but briefly took time to turn to Asonja and bluntly ask "What, are you?" "...That is a very deep question," Asonja responded back at Noctis. "How specific do you want me to be with my answer?" "That will have to wait." Axel said finally speaking. "I have step one of our plan." Axel got up and slid down the meteor. "Which is?" Noctis turned to Axel. "Two of us will be hiding in plain sight. Asonja and Fafnir no one Kwan trusts has seen either of you two yet so you will be the one who contacts my friend. Noctis and I will raise hell and get the guards' attention." Asonja raised his musket for a moment as if to ask a question. Axel just waved a wand at him allowing him to speak. "What am I supposed to do again," he asked. "Your English broke in the middle of that sentence and I am a bit concerned." (I skip my turn ~Trisell) (Yet you still activated my trap card) Axel just walked up to Asonja towering over him. "You.... go............find...........................the..................... blacksmith............ Jin-Lao " "You did not say that earlier," Asonja responds, "but now I know what to do." He looks back toward Noctis. "Okay, what were you asking?" "What you are." Noctis replied. "You have traces of something. Either way, it's not important at the moment. We have work to do." "You didn't let me finish before you started asking questions colonist." Axel replied. "Jin will most likely be in blacksmith's keep to the west side of the village when we get there you and Fafnir will pose as international traders. Once you two are in head to the keep quickly in the ensuing chaos Noctis and I will provide. Simple enough yes?" "That's not too bad," Asonja responded. He was still questioning about what "traces of something" that defines him, but he dismissed the thought. "Alright then, I guess I'm ready." "Let's get this over with..." Noctis sighed. "Come now, new friends take first step to make rebellion." Fafnir said picking up his axe. "Lead, Axel" "I'll be around as well to make sure things are going well. but only you four can hear my voice." The Entity said rising into the sky." The Ronin Who Kills "The group traveled for 3 hours til they reached a cliff side that overlooked a fishing village." The entity's voice sounded. "Must you really?" Axel asked eyeing the village, counting how many exits and guards. "It gets boring just watching I like to narrate things." The entity replied. "Tune the voice out if it distracts you." Noctis advised. "It takes a much more than that to distract me." Axel replied. "Asonja, Fafnir, I've found a cart both of you can use for your trader guise." He pointed to a dirt road, a wooden wagon laid therewith the word traders written in Kanji. "Man, I sure hope I don't look like a sorry sack of hooligans for traders..." Asonja protests. ...But then he was turned into a sorry sack of hooligans for traders. "...I ADVISED AGAINST THIS, WHY IS THIS OKAY?!" He shouts up at the clouds like the crazy and sorry sack of hooligans he was. Axel then grabbed Asonja by his lower jaw. "Shut up. If we are found before the plan begins I'll kill you and the guards!" He then let go "Now please Fafnir grab the cart and start pulling, Asonja you do the talking. Noctis follow my lead once they get further into the village." "Right..." Noctis sighed. "Awaiting." Fafnir picked up the handles of the cart and started hauling it to the gates. Asonja thought of the perfect thing to say to the guards once the cart pulls up; what's the most needed resource in this town? He needed some clues to come up with the best strategy. "Halt!" A guard walked up to the cart, hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked at the cart then to Asonja. "International traders hm, what are you selling?" "We sell exotic fish and bring some of yours back to mother land." Fafnir said. stealing Asonja's spot light. "Alright you may pass, watch out for Lee Bafoug he's a dirty thief that frequents the fishing area." The guard stepped out of the way. "Fafnir and Asonja walked the docks until they heard clanging of hammers onto an anvil." The entity narrated. "And that is our cue Noctis; try not to die." Axel said getting up and unsheathing his katana. Noctis started toward the sound of the hammering. "Well, that's what I get for being too slow," Asonja shrugged off Fafnir's stolen spotlight. He too walked toward the hammering of the anvil. Axel walked calmly to the front gates of where the guard Asonja and Fafnir met moments before. "Halt!" The guard commanded but Axel kept walking "STOP MOVING!" The guard said unsheathing his blade. "I guess the uniform gives uniform a sense of power." Axel replied. "Wait.. Axel! By the Kami HEY THE TRAI--- AHK" The guard's voice was silenced as Axel stabbed him in his chest. "Sorry but your not the one to announce that I'm here." Axel pushed his blade in deeper then started to rake his sword down the guard's body splitting him in two. After the deed was done Axel walked into the village like nothing happened. "Shen what did you---Kami help us, what the hell.! WE HAVE A DEAD GUARD! ALARM GONGS NOW!" An archer screamed in panic. Gongs throughout the village sounded. "Was that man your enemy?" Noctis called to Axel as he approached the blacksmith. "Just a random guard who knew of my unfavorable legacy." Axel said as he stood in the crossroads of the fishing docks, guards surrounding him. "Raising hell remember. He was means to an end." "That is not a healthy mindset." Noctis began by gripping the hammer of the blacksmith. The blacksmith yanked their arm back and swiftly clocked Noctis over the head with the hammer. "You don't grab a person's tools!" The voice was feminine. "A female blacksmith," Asonja crossed his arms, nodding his head. "That is quite an achievement." Noctis caught the hammer at the blunt end. "Believe me, this is not a plesant experience." He shoved back the hammer, aiming to stun the blacksmith on the forehead with it. The hammer hit the blacksmith's forehead. She held her head for a few seconds huffing in anger. "If ya need me to fix something then wait in line, I'm swamped right now." She picked up her hammer off the ground and began hammering again. "Axel, what are we doing? None of these people are hostile." Noctis sighed out. "Exactly," Asonja responds, agreeing with Noctis. "What's the point of all this?" "The guards were." Axel then shouldered his way past Noctis dripping with blood. "To end Kwan and to return you home. Isn't that what you want, to go home? In order to do that we have to make you a weapon of Helios so that you don't die when Omoi fights you again." He turned his attention to the blacksmith. "Jin." "I said I'm busy!" The blacksmith said turning around. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "As I live and breath, Axel! Its good to not see you six feet under." She then looked at Noctis, Asonja and Fafnir. This is the scrappy resistance you told me about?" "Only 5 percent of it." Axel replied. "I take it attacking the civilian blacksmith was not part of this distraction we suddenly aren't doing?" Noctis asked. "I didn't see you causing any diversions, you just made your marry little way here when it was up to Asonja and Fafnir to do this. Anyway Jin I would like you to be the head blacksmith of our resistance when we formally pull it together." "But will it work?" Asonja asked. "... Wait..." Noctis hadn't actually thought much about it before. Whatever "it" was, it made him pause. He was pondering for a moment now. "It will only fail if you die, you're no use to me dead." Axel replied. "Getting back on track, if you guys can find me a chunk of Helios I'll gladly make the weapons and be the head black smith." Jin said hanging up her apron. "Sounds like a good deal to me," Asonja says with a small smile on his face. "How big do you need? 20 kilos?" "Axel..." Noctis addressed. "... Mentor to Maxi?" Axel looked at Noctis in confusion but then understood. "You have me confused with a different version of me." "There are different versions of you?" Asonja asked. "I wonder if there's a version of me who's either an edge-lord who does have potential to be better or an actual hero." "It's the Multiverse, Asonja." Noctis replied. "There are probably hundreds of you." He started walking down the road. "How the hell do you even know what an edge lord is?" Axel asked Asonja. "HEY NO TALKING ABOUT OTHER MULTIVERSES REMEMBER!" The entity shouted. Thunder and lighting roared across the sky. "The Multiverse wasn't even mentioned up till this point." Noctis responded back. "Which is why it shouldn't have been brought up now!" "May we continue with this journey?" Axel said. "Fine, but no more talk about the "outside" Or I will erase all of your memories and leave you as empty husks!" The entity said. "ahem Fafnir and Jin regained consciousness from their catatonic states." "Did you just trap them like that as we talked about the outside?" Axel asked. "I guess so," Asonja responded, continuing forward with the musket at hand. "I do feel like I need more gunpowder and pellets just so I can use this thing." Jin Lao pulled a cart behind her, filled with her tool and other supplies. "Alright ready to go when you all are." "Plan one completed, we return to base now." Fafnir said taking Jin's cart. "Hold." Axel closed his eyes for a moment. "You all hear that?" The Marketplace was silent. "...No. You?" Asonja looked to Noctis for his opinion on the matter. "Should I assume you didn't kill everyone else and that's why the area is quiet, Axel?" Noctis turned to the group. A Kunai flew past Asonja's head and hit the support beam of Jin's shop. "I have forgotten that you all are not touched by Helios. Shinobi surrounds us." Axel said calmly drawing his blade. 'And where there are Shinobi Mizu isn't too far behind." Noctis just turned about, observing the are and listening. Asonja...fainted. Having nearly evading death like that almost made his heart stop. "Hold on I...need a minute..." He said, muffled as his face was to the dirt ground. "Silence!" Axel said focusing. "Asonja aim and get ready to fire where I tell you to. Fafnir and Noctis, stand back to back weapons drawn and Jin, inside your shop. Don't come out until I tell you." "I'm not some defenseless--" Jin stopped mid sentence when Axel shot her a soul piercing glare. She huffed in annoyance and went inside. A few Shadows moved across the treetops. "One Izamani, two Sasano'o 1 Orochi." Axel said counting the shadows as the appeared on the ground. "The sun gives them away." He continued. Several smoke bombs landed on the ground and burst filled the air around them. "I can already tell some of you will be hurt so I'll give you guys a handicap." The entity said. "Noctis I give you your first healing ability, Lotus spring. the catch is that you can only use it 5 times a day. Use it wisely~~" The Entity said in a joyful tone. "Mm." Noctis grunted to acknowledge before crouching near the ground, closing his eyes. Asonja got back up and loaded his musket...not proficient with it so he kept dropping the metal balls on the ground. "Argh, come on you blasted things..." Axel swung his sword to the right of him, hearing the sound of a person scream he swung in that direction again. "Noctis I see one to your right, Asonja fire straight ahead!" He instructed. Noctis could see a shadow in the smoke in the direction pointed out. Noctis focused on the movement using his nerves and ears, checking the distance and position. The shadow got closer and closer and it jabbed at the air with spiked knuckles completely missing Noctis. Asonja was finally ready and he stood in formation, left foot in front of the right. He took a deep breath, pulled back the hammer and lifted the musket up. "Straight ahead..." He muttered to himself as he placed his right finger on the trigger, gripped the wood below the barrel, and positioned the gun away from his body and above his chest. After a moment's silence, the musket made its echo across the entire town and spewed out gunpowder smoke with a quick flash. Straight ahead, as Axel instructed him to do and he executed it flawlessly. Noctis took note of the mistake in his opponent, In a single swift motion, he jolted from his stance: gripping the throat of the figure to slam them on their back, his free hand positioning his knuckles to impact the back of the skull to knock them out. A body fell and blood pool at Asonja's feet. while Noctis's attacker went limp. The smoke cleared out revealing five more Ninjas than the ones Axel counted. One ninja sat above them all on a tree branch. That ninja was wearing a white hannya mask and started to clap slowly. "Well done, well done! Although you guys didn't do much it does take skill to flail around blindly and still hit your mark." Asonja put the smoking musket on his back and glared up at the ninja with the mask. "Who're you then?" The ninja ignored Asonja. and unmasked, revealing the ninja's face. "Axel, its been a while, sad to see you still alive." "Mizu, the flintlock on Kwan's hip. Did Kwan send you because the other heads were busy licking his boots." Axel replied. "Survive." Noctis called to the others before jogging into the blacksmith's area to make sure she wasn't attacked. Jin was sitting on a chair with a musket cradled in her arms. "So whats happening out there?" "Ninjas are attacking." Noctis informed. "Were they tactical, they would have come for you while we battled them." "Well even if they were I'd blast a hole in them." Jin said loading the musket that had five breaches on it. and threw it to Noctis. "Give this to Asonja a musket of my own design. Its not made from Helios but its better than the one he has." Asonja readied his older musket again...but he's beginning to realize how inefficient it is. "I am here to assist you if they come after you," Noctis explained "so unless you want to go out there to the fight, he'll have to come inside." "I think they might need you more than I, besides when Axel glares at you with murderous intent you do what he says. He's not.....right in the head." Jin said filling up a cauldron with melted metal. "Then join us in the battle." Noctis advised. "Axel is gunna cut my fur off but what the hell, you go on ahead I'll join you with some new equipment!" Jin said hammering a piece of scorching metal. "Can we continue with the important dialogue to develop the story now," Asonja asked...whoever the hell. The lead Ninja jumped down perfectly landing on their feet. They removed their mask. "You want to do the honors Axel or should I?" They asked Axel who only scoffed in disgust. "Fine then. I am Mizu Narum, the flintlock on Kwan's hip, second in command of the Head of Orochi." "Kwan's most devoted whore might I add." Axel said taking a step towards them. Noctis started back out slowly, making sure that the Blacksmith was following. Jin walked out using Noctis as over so that Axel wouldn't see her. Mizu ignored the comment Axel made. "Kill the traitor's friends!" "The ninjas surrounded the party and began their attack. Oooo I can't wait to see who dies!" The entity said. "Probably me...roll for initiative!" Asonja shouts as he holds up his musket and fired at a ninja. A ninja dropped to the ground as the pellet hit them. "Nice," Asonja grinned as he prepared another one in his musket. "Probably got a 15 on that one..." Noctis made sure his back was close to Jin as he kept his arms out to counter-attack anything near him. Two ninjas ran towards Noctis and Jin with short blades in hand. One started to swing at Noctis while the other tried to move around him to attack Jin. "3 o'clock!" Asonja shouts as he attempts to shoot the one going for Jin. This cleared Noctis, who whipped his hand horizontal in the air, jabbing it against his attacker's neck to shove them back and down. His other arm would be swinging from underneath to lock the blade-holding arms in place. Jin used the butt of the musket to hit the ninja that Noctis knocked down in the face. "Asonja catch!" She threw the musket his way. He tossed his older musket away and he gripped the new one. "Nice! Thanks Jin!" He loads it quickly and prepares for the next shot. "It one that I designed myself you can now fire 5 more shot before its empty!" Jin said before pulling a small dagger from her waist. (Skip my turn for now. Nothing to react to on my end. ~Trisell) "Noctis, there's one behind you!" Asonja shouts to him. "5 o'clock!" Fafnir brought his axe down on a ninja splitting their head in two. He then let go and clothes lined another another one a third one threw pocket sand in the bear's face blinding him." Grah! Damn it, cheap one!" He swung wildly only finding air. Axel jumped over Fafnir and landed on Fafnir's attacker. "Fafnir take this its water, splash some in your face in hopes to get the sand out." Axel put the gourd of water in the bears hand and guided him to Jin's workshop. "Can't find good help these days. Why can't we have more oni level fighters." Mizu said taking out a short blade. " Guess I have to do this myself." She threw down another smoke bomb filling the air with smoke once more. Noctis immediately gripped the ninja behind him, chucking them as swiftly as he could at Mizu now that he was not in immediate danger. Asonja turns and shoots at several more ninjas, before running out of ammo just on the last shot. This gave him the perfect chance to learn about the gun's new tech before reloading it again. "Tech savvy...I need to learn this." Mizu sidestepped letting the ninja crash through the boardwalk into the water below. She then put her hannya mask back on and bolted towards Noctis and Jin. "Axel. Fenrir." Noctis addressed. "If you can, focus on our main threat." This Mizu seemed to be at least a head piece for this ambush. The faster she was subdued, the better. Noctis kept one arm out toward Jin just in case as the opponent got closer. Mizu clutched her knife with both hands aiming a stab towards Noctis' chest "Sorry friend Fafnir can't see therefor Fafnir can't crush foes." Fafnir said rubbing his eyes. "Don't order me around!" Axel said splashing water in Fafnir's face before returning to the battlefield. He stopped in his tracks as two ninjas jumped in front of him blocking his way to Noctis and the rest. "Out of my way!" He said tackling the nearest one. The second one stabbed him in the back but then met Axel's elbow to his jaw. Asonja stayed on the defense, shooting at the ninja's that got too close to his teammates. He found it a bit of a hassle to reload on musket rounds, but thankfully it was way more powerful thanks to Jin's expertise. It seemed Noctis had only himself--and perhaps Jin--for this, and he needed to make do as quickly as possible. He had to wait for the last possible second. He kept a braced eye on where Mizu's knife headed, to which side it aimed. In another swift motion, he slid his body along the side of Mizu's hand. He couldn't just topple her down like the others, so he would grip at her hands with one of his, and ram at her throat with his other brass knuckled grip. To make absolutely certain, if he could grip her hands, he would use this to tug her past him further so that both the slam into her throat, and his knee pounding at her stomach, would have maximum effectiveness. Apparently, Asonja didn't see this earlier. But once he saw the action with Noctis, having to pry his attention away from Axel. "Ah shoot, sorry Noctis!" He loaded him musket and aimed at Mizu, having joined right beside Noctis. "Want me to shoot 'em to keep 'em down?" Mizu got caught in the neck by Noctis' attack. She gets knocked off her feet but then rolls to recover. And super jumps onto the roof of Jin's shop to gain distance. Axel used his sword to stab and pin the Ninja he tackled to the support beam, of Jin shop The Ninja wo stabbed him in the back backed away. "Keep heavy fire on her." Noctis nodded to Asonja. "We should pursue. If any other ninja attack, deal with them as swiftly as you can." With that, Noctis aimed to jump after Mizu. "On it," He fired at a constant rate at Mizu, while also checking his surroundings in case any ninja decides to pin him while he was loading. He made sure that he was prepared for anything, as a support type he had to keep his peers without any distractions to the best of his ability. Axel sapped the neck of the second Ninja and started to climb up the wooden wall of Jin's shop. Mizu blocked a few of Asonja's bullets but one caught her in the arm. She grunted and pain as her knife glowed a bright red. "EVERYONE! Be careful Mizu's knife is made from Helios. It has super natural abilities!" Jin warned. Noctis kept upright as he arrived at Mizu's level. He kept close enough to keep with her, but far enough to not be in immediately stabbing range. He had to wait for Axel. Asonja was glad he actually managed to land a hit on Mizu, but understood quickly that she shouldn't be taken lightly. He kept his guard up as he reloaded, ready to take his next couple shots. He was far enough away to see both Jin and Noctis, and see a little bit of Mizu as well. "C'mon...!" Mizu stabbed her knife into the roof and fire erupted out of it blocking the group off from her. "You ruined my armor Colonist! You're dying first!" "Focus on the voice, fire where you hear it." Noctis turned to Asonja briefly as he changed his course to move to the edges of the roof. "Got it," he nodded to Noctis's words and listened carefully, loading up the musket one more time. "Besides, I'm the one being targeted.." A flaming Knife flew at Asonja but It only a few feet in front of him lodging itself into the wood. "Jin, can you guard Asonja while we press the opponent?" Noctis called over as he jumped to the side of the building, using the leverage to swing around to the other side of the obstacle. Asonja took a couple moments to calculate where the knife came from before taking a couple shots in that direction. "That was too close for comfort there," he talked to himself, grumbling as well. Jin only nodded and ran over to Asonja. Axel managed to climb onto the roof but then fell from Jin's shop holding his arm. "YOU DAMNED FOOL, YOU SHOT ME!" Asonja growled a bit and started to reload. "It wans't intentional, alright?! It's a war-zone out here!" Mizu could be heard laughing as the fire slowly died out. She had a slightly bigger knife than her first one. "Make peace to whatever deity you believe in Colonist!." She snapped her finders and the knife she threw at Asonja exploded. Jin was knocked back from the force. While Mizu was focused on Asonja, Noctis used his new position to aim a side-jumping kick at the side of her knees. He narrowed his eyes and covered himself, covered in the debris smoke from the explosion. Wooden shrapnel clearly made contact as he made aching screams. He even dropped his gun in the midst of reloading, losing a lot of time. Mizu screamed in pain as her knee snapped. She fell off the roof into the water a few ninjas jumped in to save her. Noctis stood over the edge of the roof. Mizu was vulnerable, but two of his allies were potentially in poor condition. "Jin, Axel!" He called over. "Are you still capable? Asonja, if you can, I need a wide spread of fire to get these other ninja away from the target. She's crippled." Asonja faltered a bit, his outfit ruined with debris dust and splinters. His arms were coating his outfit in blood thanks to the wood. "Is there any gasoline around that I could fire at," he called back, aiming to pick back his musket in his current condition. "Otherwise, there's nothing else I can do." "What is gasoline? It sounds highly combustive." Jin said getting up. "Dunno...but I could really use that right now..." Asonja grumbled to himself. "Fafnir, is back to full sight. Fafnir apologies that he wasn't much help in the battle". Mizu climbed back onto the dock but wasn't able to stand up due to her knee injury.. The remaining Ninja's helped her up. "Kwan will get all of you! His mighty hand will strike you like lightning in a storm!" She took a gem from her pocket. "Summon the Oni and lets get out of here." A ninja took it and scribbled a circle with a misshapen triangle onto the docks. Noctis watched from the roof, analyzing the shape and the gem carefully. He wasn't about to jump into that and be taken with them. "This is a problem..." Asonja muttered, but he couldn't do much still in his state either. "Guys, she's getting away!" A hand came up from the circle, grabbed Mizu and her crew and dragged them in. The same hand came back out and gripped the docks tearing a piece of it off as it pulled its self out the circle. The creature was orange cyclops with two curved fangs in its lower jaw. "An oni!?" Axel said finally getting up from his gunshot wound. "The beast of legends!" Jin said taking cover behind Asonja. Noctis jogged back across the roof, regrouping with the others. "I take it that this is our enemy's ally." "No doubt..." Asonja kept his musket ready and staying in front of Jin to protect her. He was actually doing a pretty good job at it. "We gotta get rid of this thing and fast before it destroys everything!" Axel walked over besides Asonja. "Noctis, Asonja, mind if I have this one. I have some anger to let loose since SOMEONE shot me." "You're injured so against my better judgment, I suggest you sit this out." Noctis replied. "Besides, it was an accident," Asonja replied. "I had no intentions of doing so.." Asonja actually looked hurt like he had unintentionally betrayed a party member.Category:Brudikai222's Works